The invention encompasses a dosing device for germ-free measuring and filling of individual portions of liquid material through a dosing pump that is connected to a supply chamber and to a filling chamber, which dosing pump has an extended chamber to allow for freeing its dosing piston. In a known dosing device of this type, such as German Patent No. 21 63 097, connections are arranged on the supply chamber and on the extended chamber of the dosing pump through which a cleaning solution can be introduced to cleanse the parts of the device that come into contact with the filling material.
The dosing device following the invention claimed herein has the advantageous capability that a sterile gas may be introduced at a single location into one of several chambers to be kept sterile and a sterile atmosphere will be communicated to, and be maintained in, these chambers. A similar advantage is provided for cleaning the device in that, by introducing a cleaning solution through the filler material supply inlet of the supply container, all of these chambers can be cleaned.